


Surprise

by yaycoffee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaycoffee/pseuds/yaycoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt from the lovely aerama: Somebody wants to introduce a new element into the relationship, even though he/she thinks the other person will run screaming in disgust from the mere notion. I hope I did her proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Hermione walked home slowly, ignoring the drizzle settling on her face and into her hair. She could hardly believe she was going to do this. She was _respectable_ in her career. She wasn't _supposed_ to want this kind of thing.   
  
She'd dissected it from every angle, of course, to the point of obsession. She'd read five books and nine articles. She'd made lists and weighed out the pros and cons, all of which seemed to point in one direction. She wanted to do this.   
  
The only problem, really, was Ron. What would he think of her when she told him? She'd envisioned it playing out in every which way. In one fantasy, Ron simply laughed at her, thinking she was joking; she saw tears stream down his face as he laughed, red-faced and gasping. No. He wouldn't really do that. Would he?   
  
In another, Ron simply told her no--he couldn't do it, face somber as he got up from the sofa and left her alone in the sitting room. That, she thought, was a little more frightening.   
  
But, it could go well, though, couldn't it? Steeling herself, she took a deep breath and held her head high as she rounded the corner home.  
  
When she opened the door, she scratched Crookshanks's head as he wound around her ankles. Her keys made a clang as she dropped them into the bowl on the coffee table.  
  
"Hermione! That you?" Ron's voice was coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah. It's me," she said as she walked in, smiling at him as he fussed with opening a packet of biscuits.   
  
"Hi," he said, pulling her close and kissing her mouth. "You're cold. Want a cup of tea?"  
  
She nodded her head, and he tapped the kettle with his wand and took two mugs down from the cupboard. Through a mouth full of biscuit he continued on, "You must be starving. I know I am. There's not much here. We might want to just go out. What do you think?"  
  
There was no time like the present.  
  
"Ron, I'm pregnant." She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, and she looked down at the counter, too afraid to look at his face.  
  
The kettle boiled behind them, whistling softly.  
  
"Hermione. What? You're..."  
  
"Pregnant," she said again.  
  
"Merlin's beard!"   
  
She dared to look up then, still seeing shock written all over his face.  
  
"I know it's a lot earlier than we'd planned, but I've been doing a lot of thinking, and if--"  
  
She never finished what she was about to say, because Ron's face broke into that amazing grin of his--the one that makes his eyes sparkle, and in an instant he had wrapped his arms around her and picked her up off the ground, spinning her in circles.  
  
He quickly set her down.  
  
"Wait," he said. "Sorry. Can I do that? I'm so stupid. Do you need to sit down? How are you feeling?" His hands were lightly ghosting over her arms, her forehead, as if checking to make sure everything was still in the right place.  
  
She smiled at him. "Ron, I'm fine." She could not stop grinning.  
  
"That's bloody brilliant!" he said quietly. He took her hand, and laced his fingers through hers.   
  
"Yes," she said. "It truly is."  
  
~fin~


End file.
